quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Gauntlet
Part of the Gauntlet Quests * Demon's Gauntlet - Enflamed King of Hell ☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Divine Gauntlet - Fallen Angel ☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Lunatic Gauntlet - The Hazy Moon ☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Triple Gauntlet - The Triple Gauntlet ★ Event Details *'MP Cost': 1 *First run of each event duration doesn't cost any MP Completion Rewards *'1st completion:' ** Magical Ether Bottle ** Asmodeus (The Bounded Demon) ** Zarajulem (Cunning Fallen Angel) ** Lykos (Howl towards the Moon) ** (See the above table) *'Gold:' 3,200,000 *'EXP:' 6400 Videos *'Video of 0-crystal run using both mono-fire and mono-thunder decks' Triple Gauntlet ★ Deck Building Tips Strategy 1: Nalicia *AS Healers (>20%) *2 (Compulsory) 75% / Shielder (specifically Nalicia Vidal (Heavenly Wings of Flames)) *2 Delayers, 1 Luka Valentinus (Wave of Passion) or 1 Delayer and 1 TCC Shaver *1 Emblemer (highly recommended). Strategy 2: Nomoth *AS Healers (>20%) *1 Nomoth Manus (Blazing Iron Warrior) (Compulsory) *1 50%/75% / Shielder (Rulbell (Evil God of Shadows), Fu-fey Carm (Absolute Emperor), Nalicia Vidal (Heavenly Wings of Flames), Canal Ergeiz (Inferno Dragoon)) *2 Delayers, preferably hard hitters (Riverta Iray (Queen of the Beach), Greed Sacrifice (Knight of Shade), Petra Licke (Heaven's Messenger of Justice)) *1 Emblemer (highly recommended). Strategy 3: Mono-Thunder * AS Healers (11-15%) * 2 Delayers * 2 /'' '' Shielders. Either Pazza Melerana (Love Hating Envy) + a 50% Pan-shielder, 2 Albion Ichthys (Godspeed Mythological Beast) or 1 Albion Ichthys (Godspeed Mythological Beast) + a 50% Pan-shielder. If your deck has enough damage output, a single Pan-shielder will suffice. Unless you bring Albion, you must make use of the between-rounds glitch (click here for more information). * As many hard hitters as possible. * 1 Emblemer (highly recommended) Strategy 4: No Holds Barred * 8% of AS healing or more * 2 delayers or 1 delayer (preferrably a hard hitter such as Riverta Iray (Queen of the Beach), Greed Sacrifice (Knight of Shade) or Petra Licke (Heaven's Messenger of Justice)) and 1 50/75% / Shielder (Rulbell (Evil God of Shadows), Fu-fey Carm (Absolute Emperor), Nalicia Vidal (Heavenly Wings of Flames), Canal Ergeiz (Inferno Dragoon)) * Nesca, Gartas, Sathisa or Gartas, Gartas, Sathisa Recommended deck: ''' '''Note: *All enemies have a chance of dropping. Asmodeus, Lykos and Zarajulem drop at their first form. *Each table represents one battle. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *ITTC = Initial Turn(s) to Charge The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note *(No Data) means it's not calculated yet. *''N/A'' means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *An * beside the number, means it will max out another spirit of the same rank in one shot. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the recommended level, visit the Experience page and see the Experience for Leveling section. Images Triple_Gauntlet_Demon's_Gauntlet_Reward.png Triple Gauntlet Divine Gauntlet Reward.png Triple Gauntlet Lunatic Gauntlet Reward.png Category:Events